


First Time For Everything

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: Fire Emblem NSFW [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: Of course, he trusted you; Marth didn't know a person he loved and adored you more than you, but at the same time, this was all new to him. He was happy to have you lead the way, though.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Marth is totally a sub but I'm a big switch whose into twinks so catch me writing something in the future where *Marth* is trying his best to be a dom. Also, don't forget I'm a hoe for comments.

“Marth, you trust me don’t you?” You brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear, taking care to trace along his jaw down to his exposed neck and chest. “You’re trembling and we’ve hardly begun.” You pouted, the same teasing hand trailing lower to rest on his pale stomach. You tapped your nails lightly, looking into the blue eyes of the male below you.

“I-it’s nothing like that! I’m well, you know, nervous is all…” His eyes shifted left and right, slowly, before finding way to yours once again. He was forced to crane his head a little bit to meet your eyes. The restraints on his arms (matching the ones on his legs) made it a little hard to move. Still, despite the nerves hitting him, he sent you a small smile. You grinned back, and he spoke again. “I want this, I uh, really do it’s just… I’ve never done anything like this before… I don’t really know what to expect…”

“I know… and it’s so cute.” You cooed, absentmindedly trailing designs in his skin. “For now, you’re the boss, but when you’re ready, I get all control, alright love?” He nodded slightly, swallowing hard. “We’ll learn together, alright? I’m pretty new to this too… but I’m excited to learn with you.” He flushed at this, looking away once more. Besides, if he were to see you inching closer to his length he might never recover from his blush.

“I-I think I’m ready now…” He took a deep breath, his chest lifting up a bit off the bed.

“Mm, you remember the safe word then?” You stood, moving closer to his face. He nodded, his eyes closed tightly, probably a little too intimidated to speak.

“Aww darling, I don’t want you to be scared…” You tutted, gently holding his cheeks in both hands. “Won’t you open those pretty eyes for me? All I want is for you to feel good…” You trailed your fingers down to his shoulders as his eyes slowly opened, looking up to you.

“I-I” He struggled to find words. You gently placed your finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. 

“There’s no need for your words, love. Just let me take care of you.” Another nod, another deep breath. You could only giggle at how cute he was. “Make sure you keep those eyes on me, okay? I don’t want you to miss a thing.” You leaned down to kiss him, playing with him until you pulled back, his lips moving forward to follow yours. Your hands ghosted down his chest, his stomach, his hips. Gentle touches, that left his skin afire and seeking more attention. He followed your every move, eyes widening as one had moved to his nipple, you leaning your head down to give attention to the other.

“Wait ah-ah” His concerns were caught in his throat, a breathy moan leaving past his lips instead as you swirled him around your tongue, taking care to look up and meet his heated gaze, his neck once again craning to watch you. His eyes shifted over, watching as your hand lazily played with his other nipple, occasionally taking the time to pinch it and send more jolts of pleasure through him. When you were pleased with this, you moved down, butterfly kisses leaving a burning path to his stomach.

More soft gasps left him as you went further yet, paying no mind to his growing length instead moving to his inner thighs, lavishing the skin there with more kisses. He was squirming, trying to refrain from bucking even now. How sweet of him, he was already so good at this. You could hear little giggles leave him too, he was trying to refrain from laughing. You knew it tickled and wanted him to laugh.

“Aww don’t hold back on laughing! No need to be so serious Marth!” You cooed, looking up at him. He still had his eyes trained on you, so you took the opportunity to surprise him by blowing a raspberry on his thigh. He gasped loudly and you then decided to tickle his sides. Fully at your mercy, Marth became a giggling mess, eyes closing in mirth and unable to protect yourself. “See isn’t this fun!” You ended up straddling his legs while tickling him and as you slowed down to let him catch his breath, all you could do was grin at his panting form, and gently wipe the stray tears that fell down his face.

“I must admit… this isn’t quite what I expected it to be.” You held his face again, his eyes shining in your tender touch.

“I just adore you, you know?” You sighed, leaning down so your nose touched his. “You’re just… so cute, and so sweet, how could I not love you?” You brushed his hair gently.

“I love you too but uh, _____…” His gaze left yours, in favor of looking to his left, then to his right. He spared a quick glance between his legs and he blushed, looking away once more before you guided his gaze back to you. Poor Marth was too shy too admit how much he needed your touch. 

“Aww, have I teased you too long?” You hummed, sitting back between his legs. “What do you want me to do dear?” You placed your hands on his inner thigh, either hand edging closer to his dick.

“P-please…” He was still looking down, focused solely on what you planned to do with your mischievous hands.

“I can’t do much if you don’t tell me what it is you want, love.” One of your hands lowered, gently taking his balls into your them. “Hm, Marth?” You looked to him innocently, grinning as he let out small moans. “Whatever will I do…” You use one finger to trace the underside of his length, circling his head as you reached the top.

“Don’t stop…!” His hips bucked towards your retreating hand, and a whimper left him at your touch absence.

“What’s that? Stop?” You were going to remove your hands, but the sounds Marth made you halt.

“Please, please _____ I-I need your touch” You rolled your eyes, but complied nonetheless.

“Well… we’ll have to work on that, but you just look too cute to say no too” You started at the base of his cock, wrapping your hand around him as a hiss left his barely parted lips. He was clenching his eyes closed and looked close to biting his lip.

“Aww Marth, what did I say about closing your eyes? Won’t you please open them again?” he took a deep breath, and complied, head craning and eyes trailing down to your hand around his dick. “Now, watch closely love…” You cooed, moving your fist slowly up his length, and back down again, at an unbearable pace, at least to Marth. You were reveling in the small moans and gasps for pleasure he let out, only to let out a silent cry as he bucked into your hand. Your free hand rested on his hips, holding his slender form down to prevent him from moving move. You increased your pace over time, bringing him closer to the edge before slowing down once more. Marth was a panting mess under you, following your touch with every thrust of his hip and rock of his body. He had long since been unable to watch, too caught up in his own pleasure to really be in control of most of his movement.

“_____, I’m I…” It was hard for hard for him to get words past his own panting, but you understood well enough. Deciding you had teased him for long enough, you finally let him have his release. He came with a loud gasp, dying into a sweet moan as his cum covered both his own stomach. Still, he was panting, probably a little dazed from his orgasm.

“Look at the mess you made.” At the sound of your voice, Marth’s bleary eyes cracked open, only to catch you licking the cum that got on your fingers right off. The sight caused another shiver of pleasure to go through him. “And your stomach…” You shook your head softly, leaning down and slowly licking his still sensitive stomach. He gasped, his back arching. “And even…” A strangled cry left Marth as your tongue traces his still sensitive dick. You took his head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it before he began to protest; over-sensitivity causing him to buck and squirm more than he wanted.

“A-ah, Summoner…” Ah, and there it was. What a silly safe word he choose; it was just another title for you, after all, but that was your sign to stop. Pulling up from him, you gave him a sly smile.

“Done already love? That’s okay, you did very well for your first time.” You sat up, first untying his feet, and then moving to his arms. Marth slowly sat up, rubbing his wrists slightly and stretching his body out. He was silent for a bit, looking anywhere but you. “Marth? Is everything alright?” You touched his shoulder, something he could easily shrug off if he didn’t want the touch. His gaze finally met yours, and he spoke.

“No its, uh… nothing… I just what about… you” You smiled. He was always such a considerate lover, it never ceased to amaze you.

“Tonight was supposed to be about you, silly.” You smiled at him. “I wanted you to feel good and special, and that’s what happened, right?” he nodded slightly, blushing at the memory of what you did to him.

“Well, I.. still want to make you feel the same, you know?” He added, eyes lighting up.

“Oh? Would you light to have me tied up night time, then, love?” You giggled, but his expression only got brighter.

“If that’s what you like, dear. I feel bad being the only to um, get off…” he chuckled a bit.

“Aww really it’s okay! Let’s just get cleaned up and get ready for bed, alright? You need some well-deserved rest after that. Though, I’m not sure cleaning up will help much.” You chuckled a bit seeing him blush a little bit at the memory.

“You didn’t have to…” he began.

“Shhh, I wanted to, Marth. Seeing you feel good and be happy makes me happy, okay? If you feel so guilty, next time you can cater to me all you want, okay?”

“Well… okay…” He half frowned, but you pulled him in for a hug anyway.

“I love you so much, don’t change, okay?”

“Of course… I love you too _____…”


End file.
